


Cupid Striking

by fastestmanalive



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6008677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastestmanalive/pseuds/fastestmanalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>spoilers for The Flash 2x13/14 (bc somehow they're gonna escape Earth-2 right?)<br/>I couldn't post this yesterday bc AO3 didn't work, but here you go</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cupid Striking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barryolivers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryolivers/gifts).



> spoilers for The Flash 2x13/14 (bc somehow they're gonna escape Earth-2 right?)  
> I couldn't post this yesterday bc AO3 didn't work, but here you go

“So Iris is a detective... _there_?”

Barry grinned and stole a fry from Oliver's plate. This, _this_ was what he'd missed the most while he'd been on Earth-2 – just hanging out with his friend on his couch and some Big Belly Burger, away from his troubles in Central City. It was just a coincidence that today, on Valentine's Day, they were both alone and didn't want to mope around their respective homes on their own. Besides, once Barry had learnt more about what had happened to Earth-2's Oliver Queen, he couldn't wait to see his friend again. “It's called Earth-2, Ollie.”

Oliver dismissed his comment with a wave of his hand. “Right. But what about the others? We know Wells--”

“Harry.”

“-- _Harry_ is a jerk, but what about Cisco and Caitlin? What about _you_?”

Barry's smile grew sad. “Well, I'm still into forensics. Much nerdier, though.”

“Not possible.”

“Yeah it is.” Barry shoved him playfully. “And I wear these ridiculous glasses...” He shook his head. “Anyway, the others, uhm... They're... Well, they're not...” Barry sighed when Oliver raised his brow questioningly. “They work for Zoom. They're _evil_ , Ol. They looked like Cait and Cisco and-- and Ronnie, but I didn't recognise them--”

“Hey, it's okay.” Barry hadn't noticed that he'd begun trembling; Oliver's arm around his shoulders, his comforting warmth, made him feel slightly better. “It's over, Bar.”

They sat in silence for several minutes, Oliver stroking a soothing hand over Barry's back. Barry knew his friend didn't really believe in what he was saying – Zoom was as much a threat as ever – but he still let himself pretend that Oliver was right, that it was _over_ , that they were _safe_.

“Hey.” Barry startled as Oliver interrupted his stream of thought. “Thea bought candy hearts and forgot to take them with her, want some?”

Barry couldn't help but snort. “Candy hearts?”

“What?” If Barry didn't know better, he would've said Oliver looked... flushed. “It's Valentine's Day. They're festive.”

Barry rolled his eyes fondly as Oliver reached under the coffee table, fingers slipping on Barry's shoulder. He tightened his grip, nails digging into Barry's skin, but he didn't mind; the pressure was reassuring, a sign that Oliver was _here_ , right next to him.

“Ha!” Oliver leaned back on the sofa again, closer than before, his bare forearm warm against Barry's neck, with a small bag full of heart-shaped pastel candies in his hand. He ripped it open with his teeth – without spilling any candies, Barry noted – and held the bag under Barry's nose. “Candy?”

Barry bit his lip, suppressing a smile. “Thank you,” he whispered and carefully extracted a pale red heart from the plastic bag. Before he could toss it into his mouth, though, he peeked at the dark pink writing on the candy and-- stopped. “Uhm.”

“Oh.” Barry glanced up; Oliver was staring down at his hand, at the bright _Be Mine_ on pale sugar. “Look, there are others--” He rummaged through the bag, coming up with a green heart that said _Kiss Me_ this time. Barry sucked in a breath as Oliver's eyes widened, before a determined expression took over his features. “Do you-- Do you want this?”

Barry let out a breath when Oliver held the candy up next to his face between two fingers. He searched Oliver's face, making sure that he was understanding him correctly. The constant worry, the reassuring touches, the late-night phone calls... Barry had always shrugged them off, but could there be something...?

“Barry?”

“Yeah.”

Oliver's lips formed a smile; he looked irritatingly pleased with himself. “Yeah?”

Barry rolled his eyes fondly and, instead of replying, leaned forward to catch Oliver's lips in a kiss.

 


End file.
